A Spiritshipper's song book
by ImtheBlondie O.o
Summary: A bunch of one-shots based on songs that YOU the Viewers have requested.  Spiritshipping only
1. Firework

**A spiritshipper's song book**

**Chapter 1:**

**Firework-Katy Perry**

**Conor: Well this one-shot was actually a compotition between Aurablood, TheNerdyotaku and myself. We couldn't decide who was the better writer so we all wrote a one-shot about Judai and Johan's first kiss with eachother. Turns out it was a draw between well all of us. So after editing the one-shot I realised I could make this into a series of one-shots... Soo introducing "A spiritshipper's song book". **

**Corey: I had no part in this one :'(**

**Conor: You can help in the next one :L Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

><p>What is love? Love is that one feeling that controls all your thoughts and actions. Love penetrates your soul and infects it with such powerful emotion, that it's hard to ignore. Dyeing for love is an option anyone would take. I personally have never felt the feeling of love. I never had a family since they were always away on business trips for work. But I do have my own suspicions on what love feels like. That's right, I maybe slowly falling in love with my best friend Johan Anderson.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay you're turn Judai." Laughing Asuka stood up and walked behind Judai, blindfolding him so he couldn't see the next victim of Asuka's game. Spin the bottle with this new twist is defiantly… exciting.<p>

"Right Judai the bottle is in front of you. Spin it and receive your gift." Doing as the blonde haired teen asked Judai grabbed hold of the bottle, spinning it harder than necessary.

"Has the bottle stopped yet?" Judai asked with his fingers crossed.

"Yes it is. Oh lucky you Judai. Get ready because this one is gunna rock. Your. World."

Judai then felt a pair of rough lips meet his. They massaged his and the owner of them placed there hands on Judai waist. Then Judai felt something wet poke his Judai the kiss felt wrong, it was not the person Judai wanted to kiss. It was not Johan.

"Humph" Judai placed his hands on the persons chest and pushed them off, ripping off the blindfold shortly afterwards. Looking up the brunette saw who had kissed him.

"Oh my god. I kissed Kenzan!" The rest of the gang started to burst out with laughter. Except from Johan, who just sat with his arms folded and a forced smile. Standing up Asuka clapped her hands rubbed them together.

"Well let's go outside everyone. It's almost new years!" Everyone stood up and cheered, except for Johan who stayed sat down.

"Why bother starting a new year if I'm not with the person I want to start it with?" Johan mumbled while hanging his head low.

"What was that Johan?" Looking up the blue haired boy saw Judai with a quetioning look upon his face.

"Oh nothing. I was just talking to myelf." Smiling Johan stood up and blushed.

"Well arn't you coming outside to celebrate? It' new years after all!" Smiling Judai threw his arms up onto the air while pulling Johan outside. Looking up Johan sighed as he gazed on the dark sky that was watching over the world, waiting to turn into an aura of lights as the world lit up to celebrate a new year.

"Only a minute left guys! Get ready!" Asuka screamed as she checked her phone. Smiling Judai looked up towards the huge blimp in the sky with the new years countdown on.

"Judai I don't know how to tell you this." The brown haired king of darkness turned to face his best friend, who was staring back into Judai's dreamy dark chocolate orbs.

"What do you mean Johan?" Judai asked tilting his head to the side.

"This new year thing I just hate the thought of starting all over again."

"What it's a wonderful thing. Starting a new year means lots and lots of new challenges we can over come and we can have more fun... So I don't undertand why you of all people would hate something like this." Johan smiled and placed his hand on Judai's cheek.

"When ever I see you my heart stops and my chest becomes all warm. My head feel light and my eyes seem to travel with you. The thought of starting a new year and not being with you kind of breaks my heart. I'm not sure I would want to start a new year unless it's with you." Judai cheeks burned with redness as his cheeks became flushed. In the background the 10 second countdown to new years started.

"Johan I…" Johan placed his finger on Judai lips.

"5!"

"Before new years starts I want to do one thing."

"4!"

"I want you in my arms. And I don't want to ever let go of you."

"3!"

"I just hope afterwards, you will feel the same way."

"2!"

"I hope you will love me back, because Judai. I love you."

"1!"

All of a sudden the countdown, the screams of joy, the world, became a distant blur of noise and sight. All Judai could see was Johan leaning in and pressing his lips against his own. Those soft smooth lips massaged against Judai's. Nothing could compare to this lust, this instant need for Johan that Judai was feeling. Licking Judai's bottom lip Johan pleaded for entrance, which Judai gave without a second thought. Johan's tongue searched for its counterpart. Both teens participated in making the kiss as deep and passionate as they could. They both wanted something that no one besides them could have. They both wanted no needed each other. Air becoming short both teens pulled away and gazed into each others eyes. Chocolate brown and emerald green locked with each other. Looking up both boys saw the sky being polluted with a colourful array of fireworks.

"Well Judai? How did it feel?" Judai touched his lips and closed his eyes.

"Like fireworks." Judai smiled and leapt into Johan's arms. Wanting him to never let go. Judai Yuki had felt all the different types of love. But the only love he needed or wanted was the love for Johan Anderson. The boy he couldn't live without.

* * *

><p><strong>Conor: So what do you guys think? Did you like it? I hope you did.<strong>

**Corey: So to start of this one-shot song thingy we would like to ask all of our reviewers to request a song in there review. There are no limits to what kind of song so REQUEST!**

**Conor: See yah' next time guys! ReViEw AnD rEqUeSt PlEaSe :D**


	2. For your entertainment

**A spiritshipper's song book**

**Chapter 2**

**For your entertainment-Adam Lambert**

**Conor: Hey hows everyone doing? Im totally shocked and happy right now! I already got 10 reviews (Not counting the duplicate BIGdifference posted :L ) Thanks alot for all your reviews and requests! Looks like I'm gunna be a busy guy.**

**Corey: And me! Don't forget to tell them at the end. **

**Conor: I won't. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Looking out the window Judai sighed in content as he thought about a certain blue haired boy. For about a year now Judai had come to terms with his sexuality. In Judai's school there had only been one person who was brave enough to come out as gay. Unluckily for him he was bullied, abused and was forced to move schools. Not wanting any of that he kept his 'secret' in the closet and away from anyone who might 'out him'.<p>

"Judai the answer please?"

Looking up the brown eyed teen saw his teacher looking at him with angry facial expression.

"Could you repeat the question?"

Judai asked with his cute face and puppy dog eyes. However the teacher wasn't having any of it.

"You have 10 seconds to tell me the answer or you have detention for a whole month."

Judai couldn't possibly know the answer. He was to busy fantasising about his blue haired crush Johan. Looking to the left the teen saw his friend Rei; she had 3 fingers up and was mouthing the word 3. Nodding Judai looked back at the teacher with a grin on his face.

"The answer is 3."

Smiling Judai slumped back in his chair, only to receive the teacher shouting in his face.

"Detention!"

His eyes growing wide Judai stood up and slammed his hands on the desk.

"What! I answered the question didn't I?"

"Yes you answered the question. But you answered it wrong. I don't recall one of the countries to be involved in World War II to be 3. Do you?"

Feeling embarrassed Judai fell back into his seat, trying to hide his face from all the snickering around him.

'Gotta love your friends eh?'

Judai thought sarcastically.

* * *

><p>When the last lesson of the day had finished Judai headed down to his history room. Detention sucks when you're with Professor Chronos. He just makes you stand and wipe the board clean. If you do it before the hour was up he would write on them again and make you clean it up, again.<p>

Sighing Judai opened the classroom door to be shocked at the sight in front of him. Standing right there next to the professor was Judai's crush. The schools most popular heartthrob. Ocean blue hair and emerald eyes danced in front of Judai, inviting him in.

"Ah Mr. Yuki. Nice for you to join us. Meet Johan your acquaintance for today."

Waving Johan walked up to Judai and rolled his eyes behind Professor Chronos' back.

"So what you in for?"

Johan asked with a smile planted on his face.

"Answering 3 to a question I wasn't listening to."

"Friends set you up?"

Faintly smiling Judai chuckled.

"Yeah how did yah' know?"

"That's why I'm here as well."

"No dilly dallying you two! Get to work!"

The over stressed professor shouted. Walking down to the boards Johan passed Judai a board wiper and they both got to work. Turns out wiping boards are fun while listening to Willow Smith on the radio. Both boys decided to turn the professors' radio on since he said he would be gone for most of the detention period. Judai decided to put down his board wiper as he danced at the front of the classroom. Throwing his own wiper Johan joined the brown haired boy.

"Why haven't I noticed you around school before?"

Johan asked while dancing with Judai.

"I guess it's because you and your friends are popular. As for me and my friends, I guess we aren't so popular."

Judai replied while shrugging his shoulders.

"But you're so awesome! We should defiantly hang out sometime."

"Sure!"

Judai shouted at Johan not wanting to pass this opportunity; but while shouting Judai also put his foot down in an awkward position. Twisting his ankle the milk chocolate eyed boy fell to the floor. In an attempt to catch him Johan grabbed Judai's hand, only to end up landing on top of him. Opening his eyes Judai realised what was happening. As both boys fell there lips had met and they were now kissing. Just as soon as Judai realised what was going on Johan stood up and helped Judai to his feet.

"Sorry about that."

The aqua haired boy said apologetically.

"Don't be."

Judai shot back.

"It wasn't your fault."

Smiling Johan gave Judai a peace of paper.

"What's this?"

Blushing Johan handed a pen.

"Well how are we supposed to hang out later if I don't have your number or address?"

Making an oval shape with his mouth Judai quickly wrote down his number and address.

"There you go."

The smaller boy said while handing Johan back his pen and paper.

"Well I guess I will see you later?"

"Yup!"

Judai shouted as Johan grabbed his bag and headed out the doors. Sighing dreamily Judai couldn't believe what was happening. His crush kissed him, but by accident. But on the up side he was going to hang out with him.

"Oh crap I gotta find something attractive to wear!"

Judai screamed as he rushed out the classroom door.

* * *

><p>Johan had rung Judai and asked him to meet him at the pier. Within half an hour Judai turned up in some seriously HOT clothes. Johan's jaw literally dropped.<p>

"You look urm, nice."

The blue haired 15 year old boy said with wide eyes.

"Thanks."

Judai replied while grinning.

"Look I have to go home soon but I need to tell you something important."

After saying that Johan took Judai's hand into his own.

"For some reason when we kissed earlier I felt a spark between us. I don't know what this means or why I'm feeling like this but all I know is that, well I like you Judai. I like you a lot. I know I'm probably over thinking things and I know that I'm being sudden but…"

Judai silenced Johan by pressing his lips against the emerald eyed teens. Judai massaged his lips against Johan putting everything into that kiss. His heart, his soul. Everything he had he poured into Johan with that one transcending kiss.

Pulling away Judai gazed into Johan's shocked orbs. They held confusion and lust.

"Judai will you be my boyfriend?"

Johan asked hoping he wouldn't be rejected.

"Of course I will. Do you think that kiss was for nothing?"

Giggling Johan held Judai tight and kissed him on his lips gently.

"I've gotta go home now. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"You got it."

Judai winked as Johan headed home. For once in his life Judai was happy. He had Johan and that's all he needed. Smiling the brunette made his own way back home.

* * *

><p>Judai entered school with a huge grin on his face. He was going out with Johan and nothing was going to take him away from this happiness. Nothing except…<p>

"Johan…"

Judai watched as Johan kissed a blonde haired girl named Asuka. Both of them were extremely popular and to everyone else it was no big deal. But to Judai it was betrayal. Every strand of happiness was ripped from Judai's soul.

"How the hell could you cheat on me?"

Johan's eyes widened as he realised the voice coming from behind him. He pulled away from Asuka to see Judai standing there with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Cheat on you? He's going out with me. I don't even think we know you sweetie."

Asuka said looking at Judai with a disgusted look.

"Well do you know him Johan?"

The blonde haired girl asked while playing with Johan's collar.

"Never seen him before him my life. He must be some sort of stalker freak."

That hit Judai hard. Johan asked HIM out and he said YES! That meant that they were boyfriends. So why was Johan being such a, such a DICK! Looking around Judai noticed everyone was watching. He just closed his eyes and walked away, trying not to cry.

'Fucking perfect. My crush is a total jerk and everyone knows I'm gay. Can life get any worse?'

Judai thought as he entered his classroom. It was certainly going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Since classes had ended and Judai was still in detention he made his way to the history classroom. Entering the room he noticed the Professor Chronos wasn't there.<p>

'He must be doing something. Oh well I might as well get some of this done now.'

Judai sighed as he picked up a board rubber. Then he flinched as someone came behind him and hugged him. Turning his head he saw it was Johan.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

Judai said in a cold voice.

"I'm hugging my boyfriend. Is that not aloud."

Forcing himself away from Johan's grip Judai looked into Johan's eyes with hatred.

"What the hell was that this morning? You ask me to be your boyfriend and then you go and kiss some girl and tell everyone that I'm some sort of stalker freak! Why would you do that?"

Johan's mood changed from happy to serious. He could feel how upset Judai was and he really didn't want that.

"Look Judai if I told everyone I was gay and you are my boyfriend then I would no longer be popular. I would loose my friends and everyone would hate me. You know everyone here is homophobic."

Johan tried to explain the situation to Judai, which didn't help much.

"So why did you need to kiss that bitch?"

Judai said coldly while folding his arms.

"That bitch happens to be one of my closest friends. But to everyone else and her she is my girlfriend. I only go along with it because it just means that people will know for sure I'm not gay."

"But you are gay!"

"This is all the more reason why I need me and you to be a secret. We can do all the lovey dovey stuff in detentions and after school. But not while we are around everyone else."

Sighing Judai nodded, knowing that this was the only way him and his emerald eyed beauty could be together.

* * *

><p>For the next 2 months Judai and Johan had been meeting secretly outside of school to go on dates. Since the detentions ended last month this was the only time they could spend together. However every time Judai saw Judai and Asuka together at school it tore him apart. In addition to that because of his little outburst when he first saw them kissing everyone now knew he was gay. They bullied him non stop. They threw slushies in his face and put him in the garbage bins at the back of the school.<p>

Walking through the school corridors Judai noticed that the school talent show was on in two days.

'I think I know exactly what I can do.'

Judai thought while making his way out of the school.

* * *

><p>Entering a huge room Johan's eyes widened with glee. He has never been in the theatre before but now he wished he had. Huge red curtains covered the stage at the front of the room. Rows and rows of seats where scattered across the room for the audience to sit on. At the back of the room all the lights had been placed so if any spotlights or special effects needed to take place, the lights would make sure to do it well.<p>

"Johan come and sit down!"

Asuka waved at Johan from the other side of the theatre room. Most of the seats had been taken and Asuka managed to save one near the front for Johan.

"Coming Asuka!"

Johan shouted as he tried to make his way through the crows of people. Sitting down the blue haired boy sighed.

"What's up? Is that freak still bothering you?"

Johan's eyes widened. How could she say that about a sweet and innocent boy?

"No he's not bothering me. Im just tired."

Fake yawing Johan slumped back in his chair ready for the talent show to start.

About half way through Johan had fallen asleep due to sheer lack of talent. The dancers sort of danced like Chickens on ice. The singers sang like a cat getting shot and the other acts, well let's just say they were not ever to be shown in public again. Waking up Johan realised that the show was almost over. Not wanting to waste anymore time he stood up and was about to walk out when…

"Next is Judai Yuki who will be singing for us this evening."

Becoming interested Johan sat back down and Asuka grabbed hold of his hand.

"Look Johan, looks like the freak is going to sing."

Asuka giggled as Judai made his way into the centre stage. Bringing the mic up to his mouth Judai decided to take this moment to make a speech.

"Hey everyone my name is Judai Yuki. As you know I am an out homosexual. I would like to take this chance to tell you all that simply it doesn't matter what kind of sexuality you are. Whether it be gay, bisexual or straight. Even transgender, you shouldn't treat anyone the same way you have treated me. We are all people and we all have feelings. This is why I'm singing this song today. I want to show the person I love just how I feel."

Asuka nudged Johan and started to laugh quietly.

"Is this guy for real or what?"

Asuka said while placing her head on Johan's shoulder. Then the music started to play and Judai opened his mouth.

_"So hot out of the box_  
><em>Can we pick up the pace<em>  
><em>Turn it up, heat it up<em>  
><em>I need to be entertained<em>  
><em>Push the limit, are you with it?<em>  
><em>Baby don't be afraid<em>  
><em>Imma hurt you real good baby<em>

_Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say_  
><em>Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gunna display<em>  
><em>I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed<em>  
><em>Give it to ya till you're screamin' my name<em>

_No escaping when I start_  
><em>Once I'm in I own your heart<em>  
><em>There's no way to ring the alarm<em>  
><em>So hold on until it's over"<em>

Asuka's eyes widened as she understood who Judai was singing to. It all made sense to her. That time he came up and saw them kissing and he shouted at them. Johan and Judai were, going out.

"Johan we are leaving."

Asuka whispered so no one else could hear. However Johan was to absorbed into the song to notice her.

_"Oh!_  
><em>Do you know what you got into<em>  
><em>Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do<em>  
><em>'Cause it's about to get rough for you<em>  
><em>I'm here for your entertainment<em>

_Oh!_  
><em>I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet<em>  
><em>You thought an angel swept you off your feet<em>  
><em>But I'm about to turn up the heat<em>  
><em>I'm here for your entertainment"<em>

When Judai stopped singing the room went dead silent. The crowd became a blur except from one boy at the front. He looked right into Johan's eyes. He then brought the mic up to his mouth and did something that could ruin both teens' lives.

"Johan Anderson I love you."

The words echoed throughout the theatre due to Judai speaking into the mic. As Johan heard those words spill from Judai's mouth his eyes shut. He stood up and his breathing became heavy. All he could hear was the loud thumps of his heart and the deep breathes of air he was taking. He then opened his eyes to see everyone watching. Slowly talking one last deep breathe Johan opened his mouth to speak.

"Judai I…"

* * *

><p><strong>Conor: and I'm done!<strong>

**Corey: Don't you think that was evil?**

**Conor: What... I just left the ending out so my readers could decide whether or not to make Johan and Judai a happy couple or not...**

**Corey: yeah... THAT'S EVIL!**

**Conor: What ever~ Anyways as I said at the top I am really happy I have all those reviews and requests. However untill I have finished with all the requests I have recieved so far I will not be accepting any more. **

**Corey: yeah we do have alot don't we... WHOOP!**

**Conor: Also I think I me and Corey should play a game. If you requested a song in your last review please could you let us know in your next review if you want me, corey or both of us to write the fic.**

**Corey: Also could you tell us whether you want it to be spiritshipping or darkspiritshipping.**

**Conor: Thanks for your time and keep reviewing... But no requesting until I lift the request ban rule. hehe**

**Corey: See you guys next time. DuN Du Du DuN!**


	3. Apologize

**A Spiritshipper's song book**

**Chapter 3:**

**Apologize-One Republic**

**Conor: Hey guys. Uploading the third song WhOOP! Well this one is dark spiritshipping and I really tried my best soo don't laugh :L**

**Corey: You mean WE tried our best...**

**Conor: if in we you mean me. I did do the writing and the proof reading. What did you do?**

**Corey: I listened to the song over and over again repetidly to get an idea from it. But when I got the idea you had already wrote this.**

**Conor: Tough lil' shittingtons. ( Does anyone even know what this means? Cus I surely don't :L) Anyways enjoy**

* * *

><p>Haou and Jehu were the perfect couple. They balanced each other out like positive and negative; as they always say 'opposites attract'. Most people walk by and think nothing of them because they are just walking side by side. However when there friends saw them, they could see the pure love and the spark they both shared.<p>

Jehu was driving back to his house in the pouring rain. His parents got him a brand new car for his birthday. It was both cool and expensive. Not wanting to ruin any of the mechanics of the car Jehu sped down the road. Approaching his house the dark blue haired boy noticed someone sat on his door step. It was hard to make out who it was due to the rain beating down so hard. Stepping out of his car Jehu put his hood up and walked up to the mysterious figure that was sat on his doorstep. Approaching the person Jehu realised it was one of his friends.

"Asuka? Why are you sat here in the rain?"

Hearing her friend's voice Asuka looked up to see Jehu. Her eyes were blood red and puffed up. Her wet her clung to her skin like strands of wire. Her face was covered in a mix of liquids, both teardrops and raindrops.

"I j-just need to t-talk to someone."

Asuka managed to stutter out. Helping her to her feet Jehu wrapped his jacket around Asuka to help keep her warm. The amber eyed teen opened his front door and lead Asuka into the living room. Two black sofas and a TV was the first thing that the blonde haired girl saw. She then noticed the clean white carpet that matched perfectly with the sofas as well as the dark purple walls.

"You like it? Me and Haou decorated it. It seems to match both our personalities."

Jehu smiled at the dripping wet girl. Slowly helping her sit down on one of the sofas Jehu wrapped a blanket, which he found in the hallway, around Asuka's body to keep her warm.

"So are you going to tell me why you were sat on my door step in tears while it's pouring outside?"

Jehu held Asuka's hand reassuring her that he was on her side. Forcing a smile Asuka decided to tell Jehu what was wrong. That is the reason she came here in the first place.

"It's Rei, she's…"  
>"Oh what's she done this time? I could bloody kill that girl."<p>

Jehu said while folding his arms.

"She didn't do anything wrong."

Asuka replied assuring Jehu it wasn't Reis fault.

"So what is wrong then?"

Jehu wondered while thinking all of the possible reasons.

"You know Rei has a boyfriend right? Well I'm kind of jealous. I hate the way Jim treats her. It's like she doesn't even care that he is using her. I would be a million times better and I wouldn't take her for granted. I would love and care for her like a real lover should."

Asuka said this while managing to keep back the tears. She was always used to hiding her emotions and usually focused on studying for her teaching job she was going to take after college. But this, it must have her deep. This must be torturing her.

"So hold up? You're a lesbian?"

Jehu asked slightly confused.

"Yeah I am. Do you have a problem with me being a lesbian?"

Jehu laughed slightly and put his arm around Asuka.

"If I did I would be pretty screwed up don't you think? It would be kind of hypocritical of me to discriminate against lesbians when I myself am gay."

Cheering up a little bit Asuka managed to force a small smile onto her tortured depressed face.

"Look Asuka you just have to make sure she realises that you are better for her than Jim will ever be. If all else fails, you know what to do."

Jehu said while winking at Asuka.

"A night of neglect?"

Asuka asked smirking back.

"We will sit down here and watch chick flicks all night long."

Unable not to laugh Asuka dived on Jehu tackling him with a hug. Rubbing her chin against Jehu's shoulder Asuka held onto Jehu tighter as he put his arms around her.

"Thanks Jehu."

Lifting her head up Asuka smiled as she gazed into her best friends amber eyes.

"Well this is, surprising."

Jehu and Asuka turned to see a dark brown haired boy. His pale skin looked dead in the sun light and his fiery gold eyes held no emotion at this moment in time.

"Hey Haou I just came over to talk to Jehu about…"

"…Cheater."

Haou said coldly while staring into Jehu's eyes. Shocked the dark blue haired boy stood up and made a few steps towards Haou, who just took a few backwards.

"What do you mean, I was just…?"

"You were just what Jehu? You know what I'm not even that bothered. Just get out and don't talk to me. I'm tired so I'm going to bed. I want you out my house within the next 10 minutes."

Haou stared at both of the friends emotionlessly before turning and walking upstairs.

"You better go Asuka. I hope everything works out with you and Rei."

Nodding Asuka stood up and made her way out of the house. She couldn't help but feel guilty that both boys were now in this situation.

* * *

><p>"Why are you still here?"<p>

Jehu turned to see his boyfriend stood at the doorway.

"Look Haou it's not what you think."

Haou just rolled his eyes and walked past Jehu to go into the kitchen. Grabbing a piece of cake from the fridge Haou sat down on the table in the centre of the room and started to eat.

"I honestly don't care about what you have to say. But what I do care about is that a cheating scum like you is still in my house."

Jehu frowned at Haou's remarks. He never cheated on Haou and never would.

"Well I don't have it that good either Haou. I have to listen to the stupid sentences that come out your mouth. Which by the way are both depressing and hurtful. Maybe you should try and lighten up abit."  
>Dropping his fork on the table Haou looked up at Jehu with pure hatred in his eyes.<p>

"I told you why I'm like this. But yet you seem to use that as an excuse to try and make me forgive you, not going to happen. I suggest you get out before I throw you out."

"Haou I'm sorry. I…"

Jehu tried to explain but he was interrupted before he had the chance.

"It's too late Jehu. No apologizing and no explanations. I honestly don't care whether you did or didn't cheat on me. To be honest I was starting to believe you but you just threw it all away. Using THAT against me was a mistake Jehu. You know what happened and you still used it as a way out. Well guess what you just dug a hell of a lot deeper. So get out of my house NOW!"

Haou screamed the last part into Jehu's face. Ever since the night that everything changed for Haou he had never been the one to show much emotion. But he put all of that emotion he had bottled up and used it to throw away the only thing that mattered.

Not able to face his beloved Haou's angered face and pained eyes Jehu walked out the house with tears running down his face.

* * *

><p>True love is ever lasting. Both Haou and Jehu found that out. After the night Haou sent Jehu away he felt so dead inside. He searched for his beloved the next day but he was gone. A simple note to his gold eyed lover was left.<p>

'This is where I leave you my beloved Haou. I hope you will find someone to love like you loved me. You truly deserve that.'

Haou never did find someone like Jehu. He was one of kind and so was Haou. If only Haou would let Jehu apologise. Maybe if he did he wouldn't have spent his life wondering what could have been.

* * *

><p><strong>Conor: Sooo yeah. I think I might have to stop the dark spiritshipping. I'm not good at it, and I'm pretty sure you would have been able to pic up on that while reading.<strong>

**Corey: Not your best.**

**Conor: So yeah I think I shall stick to what I said in the first place and have spiritshipping only.**

**Corey: Also... Since we have wrote 3 songs 2 from you reviewers we were thinking about lifting the request ban.**

**Conor: But theres a catch. The only people who can request a song are the people who have not done so already. **

**Corey: Soooo seeyou guys next time! Dont forget to review!**


End file.
